


何人如我爱你-3

by roroo373



Series: 何人如我爱你 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 一个防吞存档





	何人如我爱你-3

「何人如我爱你？」

*  
金廷祐搅着碗里的粥，看金道英在厨房忙上忙下。说来也好笑，金道英本来是个懒骨头，兴趣爱好集中在躺平玩手机，对年纪小的孩子却意外上心。过年时家里来过几个表亲的孩子，金道英一反常态陪着玩了一天，等人都走了才瘫倒在沙发上跟金廷祐抱怨孩子太皮浑身都累。  
他那时为金道英体贴地捏肩，平日也不再喊哥哥为自己做些什么，极力营造一个省心弟弟的形象，现在想来反而觉得后悔，会哭的孩子才容易得到糖果，金道英的包容照顾金廷祐不敢享用，自然就会有别人伸手来取。  
他又想起郑在玹。他想起那晚的对峙，想起金道英起伏的背影，声音再细致也比不过眼睛亲自捕捉到的图像来得有冲击力，被嘲讽感与无能为力如洪水般令人窒息，自己只能靠死死抓着房门把手才不会失控。  
金道英在他发呆时走过来，用手在他面前晃了晃。怎么啦，想什么呢？  
没什么，今天不是情人节嘛，就想了点有的没的。金廷祐打着哈哈糊弄了过去。  
哇，我们廷祐也到了会在乎情人节的时候了啊。金道英感慨。让我忽然觉得我真的好老。  
哥不也才大三嘛。  
让哥八卦一下，在学校里有没有在意的女孩子啊？  
没有啊，高三了都在忙学习。金廷祐微笑着低头。  
说起来前阵子重感冒功课有没有落下？如果有问题要跟哥说噢，虽然我学习也不算特别好啦。金道英伸手揉了揉他的头发。爸妈最近老是在出差，我又不在家睡，你自己一个人我还真的挺担心的。  
谢谢哥。他蹭了蹭金道英的手，掌心带着室内烘出来的暖意。  
啊对了，今晚我要出门，晚上可能也……金道英迟疑了一下。大概不回来睡。  
金廷祐呼吸一窒。  
……哥今晚，要跟在玹哥一起吗？他听见自己的声音仿佛来自另一个世界。  
嗯，好歹是情人节，很久没跟他约会了……呜哇这样说出来有点害羞。金道英拿手给自己的脸扇风。晚饭可能也要你自己点外卖了，记得吃点清淡的你感冒还没完全好……  
我知道了哥。金廷祐打断了他的话。  
啊，那，知道就好……？金道英敏锐地察觉到金廷祐心情不佳，想要拍拍他的肩，手却在半路被金廷祐抓住。  
哥，可不可以不要去跟在玹哥见面啊？  
为什么？  
拜托，我很需要你。  
金廷祐抬头看着金道英疑惑不已的脸，仿佛只要死死盯着他的双眼就会得到自己想要的回答。  
但金道英双唇张合。  
今天是在玹的生日，我一定要陪他的。他的哥哥这么说。  
金廷祐迅速松开了他的手，脸上重新挂起的笑容一如往常毫无异状。哥对不起，刚刚有点傻了，感觉生病真的让人脆弱好多啊。  
金道英直觉觉得哪里不太对劲，但对着弟弟又说不上来，只好抛之脑后。你本来也是撒娇精嘛。他也回了一个笑容。  
我想起来之前买了新的可可粉，哥你出门前先试一杯吧？  
没等金道英回答，金廷祐已经自顾自起身闪进了房间，不一会儿抓着一袋可可粉小跑进厨房。金道英看着他的背影不由自主地叹了一口气，手边的手机亮起了屏幕，是郑在玹给他发来的消息，告诉他傍晚七点约在了市中心的一家西餐厅吃晚饭，句末叮嘱他一定要准时不可以迟到。  
哇哦，那家餐厅还挺难约的吧。金道英心想。虽然男朋友一直都是浪漫的性格，但对约会用心到这种程度，还不准迟到，看来今晚不简单。  
他盘算着要穿什么衣服路上有没有时间绕去再买点花，心不在焉地接过了金廷祐给他递的杯子，一饮而尽。  
*  
郑在玹提早一些到了餐厅，不愧是情人节，不光路上堵得要命，餐厅门口也已经早早排起了队伍，让他暗自庆幸自己提早订到了桌位。服务员告诉他说一定要等到预订人数到齐了才能一起进餐厅，他便找了个椅子坐着等金道英。  
他点开两个人的聊天对话框，还停留在他让金道英不要迟到而对方回了一个好。郑在玹又发了一句问他到哪里了，然后切到推特开始浏览朋友的动态，不外乎是一些秀恩爱的内容，也有几个评论和提及祝他生日快乐，他一个个回复完了再打开kakao talk，没有回应。  
这是一件很少见的事情。金道英是一个颇依赖手机的人，发过去的消息很少有晚回的情况，更不可能不回。郑在玹心里浮起一丝不安，但他将其归结于是自己太紧张而强行压了下去。  
也许只是刚好挤在车里没法看呢。他安慰自己道，又发了一个敲敲门的贴纸。他的手指不由自主地摸进外套口袋，那里躺着一个小小的用蝴蝶结装饰起来的盒子，装着他家公寓的钥匙。  
他想他已经准备好迎接两个人的生活了，他愿意相信金道英也是。他真的希望金道英也是。这也是为什么郑在玹会有些焦灼过头。  
冷静一点吧，像只热锅蚂蚁一样被道英看见了可是要笑话的。郑在玹想，顺手打开了手机上安装的游戏。  
游戏很有效地分散了他的注意力，服务员来找他时他刚好结束了一局，抬起头时甚至有点没反应过来。先生，距离您预定的时间已经过去二十分钟了，半小时内无法入场的话恐怕我们要取消您的桌子了。她笑得很礼貌。希望您理解，情人节本餐厅的桌位有些供不应求，这个规定也是迫不得已。  
郑在玹环顾四周，几乎都还是一开始见到在等位的面孔，没有几个幸运儿得以进入餐厅。好的我明白，谢谢。他回答道。  
服务员又回到了前台，还有许多情侣在等着她处理订单和排号。郑在玹再一次打开聊天软件，可金道英仍然无声无息，他发过去的话仿佛单向输出，连那个可爱的贴图都显得可怜。  
郑在玹忍不住拨出了金道英的电话，然而听筒里传来的却是冰冷的电子提示音。  
您拨打的用户已关机。  
*  
金道英不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，醒来时他的大脑一片模糊，花了好一阵子才完全找回了清晰的意识。他想说话，可张嘴就是一声低喘。  
眼前的情景已经称得上是恐怖的程度——他双手被铐在床头动弹不得，而金廷祐伏在他被剥得清光的双腿之间，嘴里含着他的分身，卖力地舔弄着。他能感受到舌尖扫过敏感的沟壑，电流划过全身。  
不要。他低声说。金廷祐没有理他。  
快感已经逐渐积累到边缘，他挣扎着想逃，被对方扣着胯强行拉回去，手指圈紧柱体自下而上，金道英闷哼一声射在金廷祐嘴里，然后耻辱地看着他尽数咽了下去。  
是哥的味道。他甚至还舔了舔指尖。  
金道英整个人陷入混乱。我没有、为什么……你在干什么？！  
他名义上的弟弟再次俯下身去，沾着前液而湿润的手指找准穴口，插了进去。  
嘘，哥不要喊了，嗓子会哑掉的。金廷祐举起一根食指放在唇前，金道英挣扎得更厉害了，他只好又用那只空下来的手按住他乱动的腿，力气大得在那白嫩的皮肤上留下指印。金道英在尖叫，吻他应当是最有效的让他闭嘴的方法，可金廷祐莫名地逃避亲吻。  
金道英的下身很软，在他昏迷时金廷祐已经给他做过很细致的扩张，因此现在放进三根手指都没有任何障碍，只有响亮的水声传来。年长者像是已经放弃了挣扎，他沉默地用手臂遮住了自己的脸，当金廷祐进入他时，他浑身颤抖起来，并非高潮的战栗。  
哥，不要哭。  
金道英哭得满脸都是，仿佛能把他抗拒的记忆都通过泪水排出体外一样。不要，不要，不要，不要，不要……他反复念着同一句话，是在乞求弟弟，也是在催眠自己。  
没关系的，哥，没关系的。金廷祐扶着他的腿弯，撞向他的敏感区，金道英抖得更厉害了一些。你看，我也可以让你快乐的。  
房间里充斥着肉体拍击的声音以及金道英夹杂着几声呻吟的哭泣。倘若这是一部电影，想必会是历史上有名的烂片。金廷祐用指节擦去金道英流到下巴的泪水，将他的腿掰得更开，用力地摆腰，没过多久就释放在金道英体内。他没有戴安全套，将自己抽出来时带出许多混在一起的粘稠液体。  
看看我好不好？他问。金道英固执地摇头。他便自己凑到床头，没有解开那个手铐，虔诚地吻了哥哥的指尖。  
哥能看看我就好了，只看着我一个人就好了。  
方才被肏过的后穴还在张合，他再次闯了进去。  
金道英觉得自己像被生硬地分割成两半，一半的他被肉体的快感所束缚，金廷祐太过了解他的敏感点，回回都找准了去攻击，把他搞得丢盔弃甲狼狈不已；另一半的他像浮在身体之外，清醒又鄙夷地看着这副可笑光景，笑话着金道英此前一直深信不疑的兄友弟恭。他感觉自己快要死了。又或者他已经死了。  
金廷祐拉着他做了三回，金道英后来一度晕了过去。等他再次恢复意识时，身下还是一片狼藉，但金廷祐为他盖上了一层薄被。此刻那人穿好了衣服，坐在他的床边玩着手里的手机。那是金道英的手机。  
二十七个未接来电。金廷祐平铺直叙。啊，还有大概一百多条kakao消息吧。  
如果我直接拨出紧急联系人的话，会是他吗？哥？  
金道英没有力气回答。他眼睁睁看着金廷祐同时按住了音量键和开机键，电话拨了出去，又被按下免提，表示接通的铃声只响了一声就被接听。  
喂？哥？道英？郑在玹焦急的声音从手机里传来，有些失真。  
没有人回答他，他又喂了两声，金廷祐才按掉了免提，将手机举到耳边。  
电话那头显然已经察觉到不对劲，冷了声线问，金廷祐，是你吗？  
哥的紧急联系人果然是你啊，好没意思。  
你对他做了什么？！  
做了你不会喜欢的事情。  
疯子……！他在哪里？你们现在在哪里？在家吗？  
男孩干脆利落地挂断了电话。  
我去拿毛巾给你擦干净哦。他对金道英说，声线就跟平常一样温柔，此时听在耳里刺耳无比。  
只十分钟以后家里的门铃就被按响了，郑在玹暴躁地按着门铃，见没人回应，开始用拳头用力砸起门来。  
金廷祐正拿着湿毛巾擦净了他在金道英身上留下的所有痕迹，他想给哥哥擦脸，但金道英固执地不从臂弯抬起头看他，他只好作罢。  
好吵。他说。  
金道英沉默了半晌，用哑掉的声音说了一句话。让他进来吧。  
他仍然没有看向金廷祐。他只听见房门外隐约传来的敲击声，然后金廷祐起身，拉开门走了出去，过了一会有人冲进来，解开了他的双手，把他紧紧地搂在怀里。  
他的呼吸间不再是淫靡的味道，取而代之的是郑在玹的古龙水气味。他放松下来，自己都没有察觉到眼泪又溢出了眼眶。


End file.
